disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disney Princess Songs
These are the Disney Princess Songs. Official Snow White *I'm Wishing/One Song *With a Smile and a Song *Whistle While You Work *Heigh-Ho *The Silly Song *Someday My Prince Will Come Cinderella and Sequels *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes *Sing, Sweet Nightingale *The Working Song *Bibbidi-Bobbidy-Boo *So This is Love *Perfectly Perfect *More Than a Dream *At The Ball *I Still Believe Sleeping Beauty *Hail to the Princess Aurora *The Gifts of Beauty and Song *I Wonder *Once Upon a Dream *Skumps *Sleeping Beauty (song) *Poor Aurora The Little Mermaid and Sequels * Fathoms Below *Daughters of Triton *Part of Your World *Part of Your World (Reprise) *Under the Sea *Poor Unfortunate Souls *Kiss the Girl *Down to the Sea *For a Moment *Tip and Dash *Land and Sea *Athena's Song *Just One Mistake *Shake, Sanora *I Remember *Just One Mistake (Reprise) *Shake, Sanorra (Reprise) *I Will Sing Beauty and the Beast and Sequels * That Belle *That Belle (Reprise) *Gaston (song) *Gaston (Reprise) *Be Our Guest *Something There *Beauty and the Beast *The Mob Song *Beauty and the Beast (Reprise) *A Little Thought *Stories *As Long As There's Christmas *Don't Fall in Love Aladdin and Sequels and TV songs *Arabian Nights *One Jump Ahead *Friend Like Me *Prince Ali *A Whole New World *Prince Ali (Reprise) *A Whole New World (Reprise) *I'm Looking Out for Me *Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend) *Forget About Love *You're Only Second Rate *There's a Party Here in Agrabah *There's a Party Here in Agrabah (Reprise) *Out of Thin Air *Welcome To The Forty Thieves *Father and Son *Are You In or Out Mulan and Sequel *Honor to Us All *Reflection *I'll Make a Man Out of You *A Girl Worth Fighting For *True To Your Heart *Lesson Number One *I Wanna Be Like Other Girls Pocahontas and Sequel *The Virginia Company *Steady as the Beating Drum *Just Around the Riverbend *Listen With Your Heart *Mine, Mine, Mine *Colors of the Wind *If I Never Knew You *Savages *Where Do I Go From Here? *What a Day in London *Wait 'Till he sees you *Where Do I Go From Here? (Reprise) The Princess and the Frog * Down in New Orleans (Prologue) *Down in New Orleans *Almost There *Friends on the Other Side *When We're Human *Gonna Take You There *Ma Belle Evangeline *Dig a Little Deeper *Down in New Orleans (Reprise) Tangled * When Will My Life Begin? *Mother Knows Best *When Will My Life Begin? (Reprise) *I Have a Dream *Mother Knows Best (Reprise) *I See the Light *Healing Incantation Brave *Touch the Sky *Into the Open Air *Song of Mor'du Unofficial Bambi *Love is a Song *Little April Shower *Let's Sing a Gay Little Spring Song *Looking For Romance (I Bring You a Song) *Love is a Song (Reprise) Alice in Wonderland *Alice in Wonderland (song) *In a World of My Own *I'm Late *The Walrus and the Carpenter *All in the Golden Afternoon *The Un-Birthday Song *Very Good Advice *Painting the Roses Red *Who's Been Painting My Roses Red? *Alice in Wonderland (reprise) Peter Pan and Sequels *The Second Star to the Right *You Can Fly *A Pirate's Life *Following the Leader *Your Mother and Mine *The Elegant Captain Hook *You Can Fly (reprise) *I'll Try *So to Be One of Us Lady and the Tramp and Sequels *The Siamese Cat Song *Bella Notte *La La Lu *He's a Tramp *Welcome Home *World Without Fences *Junkyard Society Rag *I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way *Always There The Rescuers *The Journey *Rescue Aid Society *Tomorrow is Another Day *Someone’s Waiting For You The Lion King *Circle of Life *Morning Report *I Just Can't Wait to be King *Be Prepared *Hakuna Matata *Can You Feel The Love Tonight? *Circle of Life (Reprise) The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Bells of Notre Dame *Out There *Topsy Turvy *God Help the Outcasts *Hellfire *A Guy Like You *The Court of Miracles *Bells of Notre Dame (Reprise) *Someday Hercules *The Gospel Truth *Go The Distance *Go The Distance (Reprise) *One Last Hope *Zero to Hero *I Won't Say (I'm in Love) *A Star Is Born The Lion King II *He Lives In You *We Are One *My Lullaby *Upendi *Love Will Find A Way Tarzan *Two Worlds *Two Worlds (Reprise) *You'll Be In My Heart *Trashin' The Camp *Strangers Like Me Enchanted *True Love's Kiss *Happy Working Song *How You Know *So Close *Ever Ever After Frozen *Frozen Heart *Do You Wanna Bulid A Snowman *For the First Time in Forever *Love Is An Open Door *Let It Go *Reindeers Are Better Than People *In Summer *For The First Time In Forever (Reprise) *Fixer Upper Princess Protection Program *One and the Same Category:Songs Category:Reprises Category:Lists Category:Songs Category:Reprises Category:Lists